


Breaking Free

by thegoatz



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoatz/pseuds/thegoatz
Summary: Roman's other arm is wrapped around him, and Daniel finally, finally feels like he's where he belongs.





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song breaking free by night riots

It's been long enough to know that it's over, Daniel stopped hoping long ago, but the wound was still open; he was told that eventually, he would get over it, and at the time he believed it too.

But the pain was still there, as fresh as ever and Daniel just wished he could forget.

And even though the pain was still there, he's been holding up. He's been pushing on, distracting himself, trying not to remember, and for the most part, it worked. Daniel had given up on trying to make things right, so instead, he moved on, or at least tried to.

And yet, there's just _something_ there that won't let him sleep easy, there's something that just won't let him go. It was like an itch that just wouldn't go away, like a pressure on his heart that wouldn't let up. It feels _odd _and Daniel hates it; he hates it so much.

He feels broken, like something's wrong inside of him.

He wants everything to be normal again, he wants to be _him_. Daniel hates feeling like this, like a part of him is missing.

_Roman is missing _his mind helpfully provides.

He told himself that it was for the best, that the both of them would be better off without the other, but ever moment without him felt like he wasn't whole, like he wasn't _Daniel_.

He feels so many things when he thinks about Roman, sometimes he feels violent, and fists fly at the walls, leaving dents and bruised knuckles behind. Sometimes he feels like he's dying like the air won't reach his lungs, like the blood won't reach his brain, he feels numb but at the same time, he feels _so much_.

He just wants it to stop, he wants everything to be normal again, he just wants _Roman_.

It's so typically _Daniel_ to want the one thing that he just can't have. It's funny in a way that makes his heart hurt and his eyes wet.

When Daniel realises that he can't have Roman back, he tries to fill the void that he left behind, at first he tried to distract himself, doing as many things as he could to forget. He wrestled like he never had before, hoping that he would feel less empty doing the thing that he loved.

He wrestled until his limbs ached and every part of him begged to stop, and then he wrestled some more. He trained harder, and longer until he nearly passed out, and it was only when he collapsed down onto the ground did he stop.

He could barely walk, barely _move, _after that and as he laid in bed, trying to recover his mind wondered back to him anyway. For the most part, it had worked, but Roman was still there in the back of his mind no matter what he did.

Daniel still tries to act like he's fine, that he's ok, he still tries to act as normal as he can, but it's obvious how fake his smile is. Anyone could see the pain that laced in his bright blue eyes.

He's just tired of missing him.

Most nights he stays up, phone in hand, just looking, _staring_ at his phone, begging almost for Roman's number to light up the screen.

It never does though.

On some rare occasion, Daniel actually pulls up Roman's contact, one click away from calling him, but Daniel never goes through with it: he wouldn't know what to say.

But one some days, _the bad days_, Daniel just feels angry. At himself, at the world, at every little thing, but never Roman; _he could never be angry at Roman,_ and on those days, he can't help but think about everything that went wrong, everything that could have gone right, only if Daniel had been _better_. At the start, Daniel was hellbent on the fact that he was in the right: that Roman wasn't his saviour, that he didn't owe him anything, that he didn't _need_ Roman.

But now, _now_, Daniel just wishes that he hadn't been so arrogant, so conceited.

So he finds himself once again, with his phone in his hand, sitting on his bed, Roman's contact up, and he is just a second away from giving up, it would just be so much easier to move on, but yet, at the same, time, he's _tried _moving on and that didn't work because he won't, _can't_, move on.

He loves Roman too much.

So he pressed _call_ and waits.

He waits, and waits, and waits, but Roman doesn't pick up. It goes to voicemail, and for a second, Daniel almost forgets to speak. He opens his mouth but no words come out, only a stutter.

It only takes him a second to regain his composure, and he says, "Hey, Roman... I know you probably don't want to speak to me, but I just... I- I just miss you, and I was wondering if we could meet up, or something like that, so we can find some closure, make some peace y'know. Just, please think about it."

And before he hangs up, Daniel almost, _almost_, says "I love you", but he catches himself before he can, hanging up before he says something that he'll later regret.

The phone feels heavy in his hand, like lead, and Daniel places it on the bed next to him with a sigh, letting his head drop in his hands.

His hands are suddenly clutching down, grasping his hair so painfully that he might tear it out. He lets out a shaky sigh, letting his hands loosen slowly. He breathes in, and out, in and out, over and over again until he feels calm.

Roman shouldn't be affecting him like this, he _shouldn't_, so why did he? Roman was just someone that he used to see, and yet Daniel feels lost without him.

The buzzing of his phone makes him jump violently, and he scrambles to pick it up. His heart speeds up its pace once he sees that it's from Roman.

Daniel hates how much his hand shakes, and he holds his breath as he reads it through. It's short,, and concise, and Daniel isn't really surprised.

_Come over_.

That's all it says, and yet Daniel's heart races faster. He rereads the text a few times as if to make sure that it is real, and he hadn't just made it up.

On any other day, Daniel might be ashamed of how quickly those two little words made him move, but he was too overjoyed to care. He put extra care into making sure that he looked as presentable as possible, and he tried to calm his shaking hands.

When he starts driving over to Roman's, that's when Daniel _really_ starts to think. The streets almost seem to pass in a blur. All his thoughts, all his feelings have just turned into Roman, Roman is all that he can think about, Roman is all that he can see, Roman is all that he needs. He's always there, _all the time_.

On every face that he meets, on every road that he drives, Roman is just _there_.

He doesn't even think about where he's going, and yet the roads all seem familiar. Roman's house was a place where Daniel felt at home, he thinks back to lazy mornings where the pretended like there was nothing wrong with the world, he thinks back to late nights, where they would sit and watch television, or at least Roman would; Daniel would be too entranced with watching Roman's expressions. Roman would occasionally notice and Daniel would laugh at how flustered he would get.

Now that he thinks about it, now that he really, _really_, thinks, Daniel doesn't know if he's truly ready to face Roman. He just wants to drive all night, all alone, so he can just try and think.

He wants to focus on all the pain, he wants to feel it all: he wants to feel the violent waves crashing down, swallowing him whole. But even though he wants to feel these things, he wants to feel _something,_ he just wants to find the one person who can make him stable again.

He reaches Roman's house before he's prepared to, but walks up to the front door straight away anyways. He doesn't even have to knock before the front door is opening.

Roman looks... _good_, he looks like Roman, and something in Daniel's heart softens ever so slightly. It makes a smile creep up on his face, a small smile that hides a shaky breath.

Roman surges forward and Daniel doesn't have time to react. He brings Daniel in for a hug, his face pressed into Daniel's hair, and Daniel, physically, feels Roman melt against him.

Daniel's face is pressed against Roman's shoulder, and he breathes Roman in, and it feels so familiar that his stomach twists and churns. All the tension leaves his body and he feels whole again.

His arms find themselves wrapped around Roman's torso, bringing him as close as he can. But it doesn't take long before Roman is letting go, and Daniel feels his stomach drop, but before he can say anything before he can _think_ anything, Roman is grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

And as soon as he steps inside, an indescribable feeling washes over him, the house feels so familiar but at the same time so foreign.

"I think it's time we talk," Roman says, and Daniel agrees almost instantly.

So they do, they talk, and talk, and talk, feelings come out, words previously left unsaid have been spoken, and Roman looks at Daniel like he's his whole world, and Roman can't understand how he ever let Daniel go.

It's late when they've sorted everything out when they've both spoken their minds, and Daniel doesn't want to leave.

Roman seems hesitant to ask something, and Daniel can't help his soft smile at seeing how flushed he is.

"C- can you stay tonight? I don't want you to leave," He says finally, and Daniel has to try his hardest to hide his smile, failing at doing so.

"I think I would like that."

Roman smiles too now, blindingly and beautifully, and Daniel almost forgets how to breathe. Roman heads towards his bedroom, motioning for Daniel to follow, and Daniel prays that it won't be awkward.

They know what they both want; what they both want is each other.

Roman is already shirtless by the time that Daniel makes it into the room, and Daniel can't stop himself from staring. When Roman finally notices, he laughs, a sound that makes Daniel's heart do flips, Roman makes a joke, and Daniel replies almost instantly. It feels normal again, and Daniel just can't hide his smile.

Roman walks over to him, and places his hands on Daniel's hips, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. He leans down, and Daniel feels all breath leave his body. Daniel meets him halfway, leaning up on his tippy toes to finally connect their lips after so long.

After a while, Daniel sinks back down on his feet, and Roman follows, not wanting to break apart just yet. It's slow, and soft, almost like Roman is scared that if he's too hard than Daniel will break apart into thousands of pieces.

It's actually kind of sweet, and Daniel smiles into the kiss.

They don't break apart when Roman helps Daniel to push off his jacket, letting it drop on the floor. They don't even break apart when Roman's hands are back at their spot at Daniel's waist, his fingers dipping under the fabric of his shirt, coming into contact with Daniel's skin.

Daniel lets out a shiver and Roman chuckles against Daniel's lips. Roman's fingers are pushing the shirt up until they have to pull away, even if only for a second, to remove his shirt.

That too falls on the floor.

They eventually get into bed, and Daniel's head is resting on Roman's chest, listening to the soft _thud, thud, thud_ of his heart, his hand resting on Roman's stomach. Roman's hand moves up to where Daniel's is, slowly entwining their fingers; Daniel can't help his smile.

Roman's other arm is wrapped around him, and Daniel finally, _finally_ feels like he's where he belongs. He's content to let Roman hold him until he falls asleep, everything reminding him of how it used to be.

With Roman next to him, Daniel doesn't feel broken anymore, he feels whole again. He feels like everything is right again, and Daniel knows that he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
